


【POT/YF】Devotion(全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315





	【POT/YF】Devotion(全）

题记：「让我们来献身。」

序  
美国纽约市第七大道881号，位居第56大街与57号大街中间，佔据第七大道东侧，一栋具大高耸的大楼为世界知名的卡内基塔。  
不过今晚的夜色可不是为了卡内基塔而绽放它的魅力，而是卡内基塔前方的卡内基音乐厅（Carnegie Hall）。  
一名有着苍紫色半长髮、容色端丽、身型修长、身穿正式西装且年约三十二岁青年在门口待了一下。如果这时候有报社记者见到他一定会很兴奋。  
幸村精市，名闻遐迩的作曲家兼指挥家。  
然而今日在卡内基音乐厅开演奏会的音乐家名气也不下于他之下。  
幸村出示识别证，守卫见到他有些讶异，却没多问什麽便让他进去了。幸村进到建筑来到演出厅。卡内基大厅特殊的内部结构是由三个厅所组成，分别为主厅艾萨克‧思特恩礼堂（Isaac Stern Auditorium）、室内乐厅贊克尔厅（Zankel Hall）及威尔独奏厅（Weill Recital Hall）。  
不过幸村的目的地是主厅，也就是艾萨克‧思特恩礼堂。艾萨克‧思特恩礼堂是以小提琴家艾萨克‧思特恩命名。儘管这栋建筑建于一八九零年代，但幸村也不得不贊赏艾萨克‧思特恩礼堂的音场。  
『这个音乐厅本身就是一件乐器，它能够感受人的一举一动并将其昇华。』这约莫是后人给与它的评价，可能得归功于极高的主厅顶棚。据说如果要到最顶层的座位，观众得走上105级的阶梯，但也能搭电梯。  
仅是站在音乐厅外面，幸村已能隐约听到到裡面传来的钢琴声及其他乐器的合奏声。  
今晚演奏的是拉赫曼尼诺夫《第二钢琴协奏曲》及《第三钢琴协奏曲》，搭配乐团是纽约爱乐乐团，指挥由纽约爱乐音乐总监阿伦‧吉尔伯特（Alan Gilbert）担任。  
都是古典音乐界的顶尖人物，但这些人幸村通通都看不上眼。他要找的是会自虐去弹《拉三》的钢琴家，不二周助，史上最伟大的钢琴家之一，也是萧邦钢琴大赛最年轻的得主。  
幸村看了看手錶，轻笑出来，不二的演出演该要结束了。  
果不其然，却听《第三钢琴协奏曲》最后一个音落下，整个音乐厅爆出热烈的掌声。  
虽说与乐团演出的话他要接近他有点困难，但也没关係，幸村已太过习惯了。  
他要去带走他。  
儘管不二的演出可能已经耗费太多体力，可幸村可没打算让不二休息呢，谁让今晚还有个交易要谈？

正文  
幸村的猜测并没有错，钢琴家不二周助确实已经完成表演。儘管吉尔伯特总监已经领着纽约爱乐首席们在谢谢观众，但不二体力过度消耗，只能坐在钢琴前。  
镁光灯打在头顶上，不二的头开始晕眩起来，嘴角的笑容越发灿烂。  
「晕眩感还是很强烈吗？」吉尔伯特总监惊讶地道。  
不二苍白着脸点点头，说道：「对。不过请不必担心，等观众都离开后直接请工作人员关了灯吧，我坐一下就走。晕眩感没那麽快退去的。」  
吉尔伯特总监叹道：「那好吧，你注意安全，我会让保全待着。」他见不二笑着点头，便领着纽约爱乐乐团离开了。  
等乐团的人都走了之后，台上的灯光全暗了下来。  
不二摸黑阖上琴盖，手支着头。头还是非常晕，他也不晓得晕眩感何时会退去。才这麽想着，有人从背后抱住他。  
「这次又是抱病演出，还是胃疾復发？」那人道，声音耳熟之极。  
不二惊喜地道：「精市！」  
「见我来就这麽开心，别忘记我可是专门来绑走你。」幸村低声道。  
不二微笑道：「绑走我吧，我现在连动一步都困难。」  
幸村叹了一口气，一把抱起不二。只是甸甸手中的重量，幸村暗骂一声。不二的重量明显又轻了一些，而且西装下还能摸到他的骨感。  
明明两人身高相彷，且幸村已经够精瘦了，但不二硬是比幸村更纤细。  
不二在幸村的怀抱裡很快就睡去了。  
幸村笑着摇头。还好这裡没人，他又清楚卡内基音乐厅的秘道，不然让人见着他抱着他肯定会变成头条新闻。  
虽然两人交往的事情在古典音乐界早就不是什麽祕密，且两人又都是名人，不过对于供给狗仔队花边消息他们却没什麽兴趣。  
低调一点好。  
幸村抱着不二从艾萨克‧思特恩礼堂回到车上都顺利得不可思议，路上没遇到任何人，就是不二已经昏睡过去，幸村这时才有机会打量这一位三个月未见的他。  
不二是一位年约二十六岁的青年，他有着一头蜜髮，五官精緻且清秀得不真实，可能是过度劳累，他脸色十分苍白，身型清瘦到让人心疼。  
幸村与吉尔伯特总监也算是熟识，对方应该在开演前很担心不二会晕过去吧。  
结果这位天才硬是透支自己把身子裡残留的一点精力全部奉献给演出，演出水准高得让人挑不出毛病。  
这真是太自虐了，幸村在心中暗叹着。他看了不二好半晌这才让司机开车回邸府。

不二醒时是在一张偌大的双人床上，不过环境他并不陌生。虽然上次来这裡已经是三个月前的事情。  
「头还会晕吗？」幸村开言问道。  
不二闻声望去，幸村穿着睡衣身子靠在牆上双手抱胸地看着他。不二突然想到什麽，一低眉，果然身上的西装已经被换上睡衣了。  
幸村不见不二应答，走向他道：「刚爱德华医师来看过了，说你身体透支过度，之前感冒没好全体力也还没完全恢復。」  
不二灿笑出来。  
幸村索性坐到不二床边，捏着对方的腰，不悦地道：「再加上你演出前三天什麽都没吃导致胃疾復发，你弹完《拉三》没当场晕过去我实在很佩服你。」  
不二微笑道：「我很敬业的。」  
「敬业不是这样用的。」幸村纠正对方。  
不二笑了笑，喝了幸村留在床头前的水，说道：「精市，上次拜託你的事情，进行的还顺利吗？」  
「还差临门一脚。」幸村正色道。  
不二一愣，说道：「差哪裡？需要我帮忙看一下谱子吗？」  
「周助，你应该知道在初稿完成之前我拒绝透露我的谱子，就算是你也一样。」幸村认真地道。  
不二灿笑了笑，说道：「那你总得说说我要做点什麽才好让你增加灵感。」  
幸村瞪了不二一眼，叹了一口气，说道：「老样子，床上解决。」他顿了一顿，叹道：「但以你目前的身体状况真的没问题吗？是不是又头晕了？」  
「为了谱，我能撑下去的。」不二灿笑道。  
幸村挑了挑眉，正色道：「这可是你说的。不过如果你撑不下去随时都能喊停。」  
不二笑着点头，说道：「那种事没有人做到一半喊停的。」  
既然都说了是绑不二回来家裡，幸村可不是完全没有准备。他拿了一条领跟黑色棉布说道：「知道我要做什麽吗？」  
不二顺从地点点头，微笑道：「你抱我回来不就先提示过？」  
幸村满意地了笑，说道：「那我要开始了。」  
不二还没应下，眼前立刻一黑，双眼被蒙上了黑色布条。  
任何人失去一种感官后其他感官会立刻增强不少，不二也是如此。大幅提升的听觉和嗅觉帮助他判断幸村之后的动作。特别是听觉，身为音乐家听力绝对是一等一的灵敏。  
不管几次幸村都觉得跟这位音乐家做爱很不可思议，甚至还很好玩。蒙眼他他的双耳彷彿是第二对双眼一般。从不二将脸转正面对他就能晓得他完全知道他在做什麽。  
「我在想这个玩法是不是让你太适应，导致你都不紧张。」幸村笑叹道。  
不二微笑问道：「你我互相熟悉不正是你所希望的？」  
「但我喜欢这样，喜欢你彻底享受我的爱抚。」幸村道。他边说手上的领带也已经拆完结，他套在不二细瘦的手腕上。  
真是不可思议，不二这麽纤细的手腕到底哪来力气可以操作贝多芬或是拉赫曼尼诺夫的曲子。幸村还真怕弄痛不二。  
不二感觉到幸村身子栖近他，对方灵巧地手指正在解开他身上的睡衣，虽然幸村没有让他全脱了衣物，但下半身的衣物倒是一件都不留。下身才一凉，幸村立刻丢了棉被给他。  
「大钢琴家要不要说说什麽音乐最适合我们做这档事的时候听？」幸村问道。  
不二微笑道：「这不是你的专业吗，大作曲家？」  
「我是给你选择的机会，以免我选的音乐太激烈会连带操作上速度都会快了起来。」幸村笑着道。  
不二想了一下，微笑道：「莫札特《G小调第二十五号交响曲，KV1.183》，第一乐章辉煌的快版如何？我喜欢第一乐章轻快的感觉。」  
幸村噗哧笑道：「这麽刺激？直接上交响乐，我是不反对啦。」  
不二笑道：「莫札特而已，如果是贝多芬你还不干翻我。」  
幸村不置可否地哈哈一笑。  
莫札特《G小调第二十五号交响曲，KV1.183》，不得不说不二很会选。大概是这首曲子是用奏鸣曲的方式呈现，但开头以絃乐强力齐奏来展现第一主题便能让人感觉到某种酝酿中的情绪。可轻快的曲调又不让人备感压力，对于做前戏来说已经十分足够了。  
幸村挑的是被选入BMG公司发行的一张古典专辑《Making Out to Mozart》版本。音乐很快就从喇叭传了出来。  
听了一点前奏，两人加快的心跳连血液循环也增快起来。  
谁说古典音乐不能够让人血脉喷张？  
幸村栖近不二，他让不二跪在床上且双手置于身后。幸村心疼了一下，抱不二的骨感太过真实，直接显现在他半赤裸的身子上，不二挺着胸又更加明显。唯一能看的只有那不盈一握的细腰。  
幸村皱了皱眉，叹道：「你是钢琴家，连带也瘦到钢琴骨都让我摸得到。」  
不二笑道：「给你练习弹琴不是正好？」  
幸村叹了一口气，带着对不二的心疼开始吻着不二的额头、鼻尖一路到了双唇。  
蜻蜓点水般的第一吻先给予了暗示；第二吻舌尖轻挑对方的门牙希望能叩关成功；第三吻不二张嘴，两人的舌尖立刻交缠在一起。  
再来到不二的颈子与锁骨。明明知道不二瘦到锁骨突出，但这种骨感对幸村反而有种吸引力，他轻咬着不二右边的锁骨。  
「你是狗吗？」不二吃痛，忍俊问道。  
「如果狗喜欢啃骨头的话，那我大概是，而且你这身骨头也够我啃。」幸村含煳不清地道。  
不二笑叹了一口气，幸村又在拐弯骂他太瘦。  
幸村手上倒没閒着，一手搂着对方的后背，另一手却开始搓揉他的奶头。顺着不二的身子一路吸吮下来，对方白皙的皮肤经过亲吻后红了起来，胸膛更如同蓓蕾一般红得十分诱人。幸村张嘴含着不二一边的奶头轻咬起来。  
不二轻呼出声，而且他头晕了。  
幸村太清楚不二的身体状况，放过了他的乳头，但却往他的腹部进攻。不二几乎没有脂肪的腹部反而让他那些许的腹肌能看出一点线条。肚脐眼附近幸村不会再放过了，他轻轻捏着附近的腹肉，不二痒得轻笑出声。  
掰开他的大腿，幸村已经来到攻城掠地最重要的地方，他搓揉着不二的大腿与大腿根，不二不禁搓揉，肉棒很快充血且逐渐硬挺起来。  
「你闪远一点吧，我可不想对你颜射。」不二轻呼道。  
幸村轻笑出声，说道：「我以为《G小调第二十五号交响曲，KV1.183》第二主题是你在暗示我给你更大胆的解放。」他低头含着不二的肉棒。  
不二喘着气，头又更晕了，彷彿所有血液都跑去了阴茎。更别说幸村疯狂挑逗着小不二。  
轻咬、圈孔、按压、舌技展现都让不二的肉棒涨大不少。不二觉得自己要射了，没想到幸村居然还玩弄他的囊袋。不二终于忍不住，直接射在幸村嘴裡。  
等意识到时，不二愧疚万分，说道：「抱歉，我射了不该射的地方。」他还没说完，幸村吻了他。  
两人的吻之间交杂着咸湿的精液，不二的精液。  
「这道歉我可不接受喔。」幸村开口笑道。  
帮不二解决完高潮后，幸村鬆开他手上的领带，不过眼上的布条还是没有拿下。不二知道意思，开始抚摸着幸村的身子，两人拥吻起来。  
再接着不二的双手继续往幸村的颈子与胸膛探去。即便没有看到，不过不二完全能想像对方优雅而修长的颈子。胸膛更是结实，穿着衣服纤细优雅的幸村其实脱衣后肌肉十分修长，以他偏瘦的体格来说肌肉练得十分好看。  
应该是很好看的，可他此刻看不到，那就以双手代替双眼吧。不二暗暗想着。他边趴在幸村身上边抚摸着幸村的胸肌与腹肌，确认好了位置才开始吸吮起来。  
一路往下很快便来到幸村的大腿根，不过不二感觉到幸村的肉棒顶到自己的左脸颊。不二立刻伸手握着小幸村，笑道：「这麽快就挺直了？」  
幸村笑叹道：「既然知道那还不快背对我。」他也没让不二挣扎，伸手一勾两人换了体位，而不二在他怀中。  
不二感觉到臀肉一痛，是幸村正在搓揉他的屁股好让他能够放鬆一点。经幸村之前的挑逗不二知道幽穴裡的湿度应该够让幸村把肉棒放进来。  
但幸村还是谨慎一点，先伸了一指试探，笑问道：「感觉如何？」  
不二轻呼出声，浑身酥麻。  
幸村笑了笑，感受着不二的肢体语言，抽出一指后，第二次伸入两指。  
不二感觉到有些疼，身子微微动了一下。  
插入第三指并抽出，幸村确定了不二的幽穴足够含住他的肉棒后，他将自己的肉棒送入了不二的幽穴。  
「啊！」不二轻叫出声，喘了起来。  
幸村没有第一次就射在不二体内，而是反复插抽了四次后才终于射了。最后一次抽出前，幸村往内一顶，不二吃痛，瘫软在幸村怀裡，幸村才抽出肉棒，连同自己的精液与不二的淫水。  
不二此刻头晕到不行，虚脱似地靠在幸村怀裡，就算幸村已经解开眼罩，但他连睁眼的力气都没有，他灿笑道：「精市想去洗澡也没关係，让我躺一下。」  
幸村笑了笑，道：「那怎麽行？我帮你洗吧。」  
不二正要拒绝，但身子已是一轻，他又被幸村抱了起来。

等两人再度换回乾淨的睡衣回房睡觉时，不二累得昏睡过去。  
幸村看着不二轻笑出来，又有些心疼。  
方才爱抚他时他省略了一个重要的步骤，幸村抓着不二的双手细看着。  
音乐家十之有九都是手控，连幸村自己都不例外。而不二身为钢琴家，那双手更是美得人神共愤。  
纤细修长的手指让不二操作拉赫曼尼诺夫的钢琴曲有了资本，指尖纤细，指腹跟手掌却很薄，幸村亲吻着不二的双手，从指尖、手指、掌心到手背一丝都不愿意放过。  
然而不二却醒了，笑看着幸村也不阻止。等幸村发现时已经过了一小段时间。  
「什麽时候醒的？」幸村笑问道。  
「你亲我指尖的时候。」不二微笑道，他顿了一顿，又道：「你忘了钢琴家的手指是最敏感的地方吗？」  
幸村哈哈一笑，问道：「我能试试看吗？」  
不二笑叹道：「请饶过我吧。」他可不敢说当幸村吻他的指尖时足够让他浑身酥麻。  
幸村难得愿意听不二的话，笑着道：「没关係我们还有下次。」  
不二震惊地看着他。  
「既然都醒了那要不要吃点东西？」幸村挑眉问道。  
不二却笑着摇摇头。

尾声  
幸村完成作品时是不二待在家的第三天。两人二月底不二生日到三月五日幸村生日都会选择把时间空出来并且享受他们在一起的时光。  
不过不二过度劳累，三餐都被他睡过了，第三天晚上还是在睡。  
「你要不要醒来吃晚饭？」幸村摇醒不二轻声问道。  
不二看着幸村，微笑道：「除非你有带来我希望听到的消息。」  
幸村叹了一口气，说道：「谱子我完成了，你这下愿意吃饭了吧？」  
不二立刻起身，欣喜地道：「当真？那我要看！」  
「不行，先吃饭。每次都不吃来激发我的潜力完成谱子，看吃过饭后我怎麽收拾你！」幸村不悦地道。  
不二灿笑出来。  
回到餐桌上，不二终于肯吃饭让幸村放心下来，儘管不二依旧吃得太少，但为了不让他又胃痛，幸村就算非常想劝食也只得打消念头。  
两人收拾完了厨房后来到琴房，不二正在视奏。幸村看着有些出神，忍不住笑了出来。  
「在笑什麽？」不二笑问道。  
「你还记得我毕业演出时找了当时年仅十六岁的你弹奏我创作的钢琴协奏曲《Devotion》吗？」幸村笑道。  
「怎麽可能忘记？」不二笑道。  
幸村大才子连跟他同届主修钢琴演奏的同侪都看不上眼，儘管对方被称为钢琴王子，但认真说幸村的技巧硬是高出对方一个等级。结果却看上了才刚入学没多久的不二。  
这让幸村的毕业演出话题十足且造成轰动。  
幸村毕业没多久，不到一年的时间不二立刻证明幸村的眼光极为正确，以十七岁之龄拿下萧邦钢琴大赛冠军。  
不二第一次公演时幸村甚至为他创作不少钢琴曲，两人的感情才在这赠谱及演奏的交流下熟稔起来。  
有人说幸村大才子是靠谱才把不二追得美人归，不过同圈的人都知道幸村有九成以上的钢琴曲都是为了不二而写。  
写出只有他能弹的曲子，靠着音乐心智交流而成为灵魂伴侣。  
总而言之，两人因《Devotion》相遇。  
「我这次用了一样的主题。」幸村笑着道。  
不二笑道：「我发现了。」  
《Devotion》的主题如一首史诗，从迷失自我、接受自我、拥抱自我到最后表现对生命的热爱并且带着对自己才气的认知而有些狂妄的感受，都让人想起小约翰史特劳斯的《英雄交响曲》，但最不一样的地方则是最后一段。  
如果让幸村亲自来弹绝对只有过多潇洒的才气，然而不二诠释起来温柔内歛，是认知自我之后而愿意为这个世界带来改变的决心。  
「最后一段的灵感我一直都没跟你说。」幸村说道。  
不二笑看着他。  
「是因为你。那日因为遇见在琴房练琴的你，听了你的琴声，我仅花了一个晚上就完成了困扰着我三个月的最后一段。」幸村正色道。  
不二灿笑出来，说道：「该说是我的荣幸吗？我很喜欢这样的主题。还有新谱子我先谢过了，只是曲名你似乎还没提上？」  
幸村耸耸肩，说道：「我可是在期待你帮我命名。」  
不二苦笑道：「我没灵感，别折腾我了。」  
幸村伸手环住不二细瘦的腰身，笑道：「要不，我们用老方法找回灵感？」  
不二瞪了幸村一眼，笑了出来，说道：「不然叫《Divine》好不好，我喜欢裡面宛如晨光的温柔。」  
「好。」幸村笑道，飞快地在谱子上方题了字。

一週后《Divine》首次在菲律宾某小镇上进行第一次的排练。不过以往只有不二会去公益指导的行程这次幸村也跟去了。  
「你可以在家休息的。」不二苦笑道。  
幸村挑了挑眉，说道：「不行，我也要来看看这些小孩子演奏。我的曲子我有权利看他们演出。」  
小朋友们惊呆了，这次是第一次YF基金会两位创办人同时来指导他们。  
当所有乐器齐声演出并且走完第十次排练时，幸村笑了出来。  
真不愧是不二，在他的指导下，乐团完美地完成任务。  
《Divine》印证不二的话，将那首曲子的优美全数发挥，成了温暖宜人的晨光。  
让我们来献身，献身给善，献身给真。

全文完

2019.03.04


End file.
